During the process of implementing the technical solutions of embodiments of the present disclosure, it is founded that at least the following technical problems exist in the related art.
Terminals, especially various mobile terminals such as a mobile phone, have become indispensable communication and entertainment tools in current life and work, and with the coming of the LIE 4G era, the mobile phone is developed towards multi-mode and multi-frequency band. According to the market requirements, double-mode, tri-mode, and even five-mode terminals are launched constantly, while a large number of GSM, CDMA, WCDMA TDD LTE, and FDD LTE, that support different systems of the mobile phone are also emerged, and frequency bands supported by one mobile phone have been even extended to about a dozen. However, application systems and frequency bands of each operator are different. To consider the aspects of aging and costs, it is usually needed to be compatible with different frequency bands and systems to satisfy the requirements of different operators while designing the terminals.
In the existing solution, a printed circuit board (PCB) is usually designed, and the PCB, which is used as a support of electronic components, is a carrier for electrical connection of the electronic components. In order to implement the electrical connection among the electronic components, the PCB needs to be used in almost every kind of electronic devices (as small as an electronic watch and a calculator, and as big as a computer and the terminals that we have discussed) as long as the electronic components include an integrated circuit.
However, the terminals are more and more smart, so that functional modules for implementing various smart functions, such as enlarging a battery and increasing quantity of antennas, are increased day by day. Because these terminal parts are all implemented on a PCB, the increasing of the terminal parts may occupy a currently limited layout space of the PCB step by step. To adapt to more smart requirements, it is nearly impossible to design all the terminal parts on one PCB, for example, when the terminal is a mobile phone, it is impossible to arrange all radio frequency links on the PCB. If the layout space of the PCB is increased to adapt to more smart requirements of the terminal, an additional cost may be increased since the design and manufacture of the PCB may directly affect the quality and cost of the whole terminal.
In conclusion, the problem in the related art is as follows: it is almost impossible to design all the terminal parts on one PCB; and if the layout space of the PCB is increased to adapt to more smart requirements of the terminal, an additional cost will be increased, which is not feasible either. For this problem, there is no effective solution at present.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.